Tales of Suspense Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Bobby's unnamed parents Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Police Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Unnamed city Items: * Martian's transport gun Vehicles: * Martian's spacecraft | StoryTitle2 = Mystery Mansion | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sam Catlett Supporting Characters: * Caspar Other Characters: * Ben Rump * Bill Rump Races and Species: * Humans * Robots | StoryTitle3 = Nothing Can Save Us! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = In the year 2088 a group of space explorers with rocket trouble find themselves crash landed on a planet with at least a week of repair work before they can leave. The crew is frightened by a monstrous dragon-like creature that breathes fire, and they want to use the ship's weapons to destroy it. The captain refuses, even drawing a gun on them, to allow planetary protocols to be violated. They can only attack native creatures in self-defense. The argument between the crew and captain seems moot when they notice an asteroid making its way towards them at high speed and will surely smash them before they can complete their repairs. When they accept their fate and wait for doom to befall them, they are surprised to see the dragon monster take notice of the asteroid and direct flame breath at it to alter its course. The crew realize that the regulations governing space explorer behavior were written by wise men for good reasons. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Several other unnamed membersVarying wide-angle and full-panel group shots show between 5-8 team members total Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** Uncharted planet | StoryTitle4 = It was only a Simple Barber Shop | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A man wanted for murder is spotted by police who ducks into an alley where a passerby directs him to the barbershop at the end of the alley. The criminal assumes that it's a mob front, but when he takes a seat in the barber's chair he is surprised when the barber tosses a sheet over his head. When the barber removes the sheet the murderer has disappeared permanently. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joe the Barber Races and Species: * Locations: * ** The Barber Shop | StoryTitle5 = The Thing in the Locked Room | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Don Heck | Inker5_1 = Don Heck | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gypsies Races and Species: * Items: * Painting | Notes = * "The Martian Who Stole A City!" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #20 & Monsters on the Prowl #21 * "Nothing Can Save Us!" reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #21 * "It was only a Simple Barber Shop" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #15 * "The Thing in the Locked Room" reprinted in Chamber of Chills #17 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}